Love On The Second Base
by The Next Kevin.K
Summary: Stan is depressed after another break up with Wendy. But there's another person in his mind... With Morgan Freeman! [StaBe] [ONE-SHOT]


-Love On The Second Base-

Its always the same. We were together and then not. Since she breaks up with me for Token, that bastard, im so weird. I dont know how i feel about her. Our relationships have highs and deeps, like every pair. But since were in the high school, i have problems to tell her my feelings. My true feelings. Definitely i have feelings for her. I love her. Since ive seen her for the first time in the first grade, i fell in love her. She was my first big love. At this time (in the third grade), i think i met by big love. But this is all over. Now ive found my destiny.

-Two weeks earlier...-

"Stan. Youve played great." said Wendy while she give me a hug.

"Thanks, babe." i answer her. "So what you want to do tonight." i ask her before i kiss her.

"You know!" she answer while she point her leg between mine. I take her hand and we go away from the baseball field. Since the high school started, i found a new hobby in in baseball. It wasnt so bad as i think at first. And it makes my parents proud of me. Okay, mostly my dad. My love for football flew away as my dad starts with that sarcastoball game. Its should be than normal football, very lame and gay. But after then we find out, that were drinking Butters cum, we all stopped with football and all these alternatives.

Wendy and me arrives at my home. I open her the door and led her in.

"Youre guys home?" she ask me.

"No. My parents are with Kyles and Butters parents in Aspen. We have the full house for us."

"Hey babe. Give me a minute. I just want to take a shower." ive said while were going upstairs.

"Okay, but dont take it too long." she said in her a turned on voice and goes into my room. Then i go to the bathroom to take my shower, i forget that i have my have my smartphone in my room. Then i go into my room ive seen Wendy sitting on my bed with a lot of rage in her face.

"Ahm, babe. Everythings okay?" ive asked with no clue.

"Dont do so clueless!" she answered angry. At this point ive seen that she have my smartphone in her hand. She threw the cell phone in my hands. As i look on it, ive seen that she have opened my lastest WhatsApp-trend with Kyle.

"Whats that? Kyle sending you pics from Heidi Turner and other girls. At least youve sayed that you never do this again. You know how you hurt me with that!" she scream me down.

"Wendy, babe!"

"Dont babe me Stan! You know what. Its over. Over and out!"

"What? Wendy please. I love you!"

"You have your chance, Stan! Im going."

"Let me explain you-"

"No!" scremas Wendy and run out of the house.

"No!" ive said to myself stunned.

-Three Days Later-

The house bell rings. I stand up from the sofa and open the door. Its Kyle. I called him to come to me. Ive sayed that its very important.

"Hey Kyle!" ive sayed lightly depressed.

"Hey Stan. Whats up?" he asks.

"Wendy brokes up." ive sayed with pain in my chest.

"Wendy brokes up. Again?" says Kyle.

"Yeah. And its partly your fault." ive sayed whinerly.

"What. Why?" he asks me stunned.

"You know: At least we're were at the house party from Heidi and she looks pretty hot in her outfit . And youve send me some pics from her." i explain him.

"And thats why Wendy breaks up! Thats bullshit!"

"I know."

"Did you try to explain her why?"

"Ive tried but ...she dont let me!"

"Im here for you, when you want me, dude."

"Thanks Kyle." i hug him whinerly.

"Do you need something?" he ask.

"I need her, Kyle. I love her over all. Could you help me?"

"Dude. I would." he says and take his hand on my shoulder. "But since the incident with Rebecca, i dont have any relationships with girls. Im so feared when i want to date a girl, since the incident. I dont want if this happening again.

"But its not for you. Its for me. Please Kyle. Do it for me!" ive beg.

"No. Ask Kenny, Clyde or Token." he says.

"Please. Youre like a brother for me. I need you."

"No Stan. I cant!"

"I dont know what i should do, Kyle."

"Then go to the raisins, go to Kenny or Token. He was long enough with Wendy." and with that he goes.

-Half Hour Later-

I was on the way to my second best friend Kenny McCormick. When my best friend dont want to help me then my second best friend must help me. I knock on the door of his run-down house. Since i know him he was so poor but in the entire time of our friendship i was only a frew times in his house.

I knock on his door. After a few seconds he open his door.

"Oh. Hey Stan!" he greets me.

"Hi Kenny!" ive greeted him downcasted.

"Whats up, buddy?"

"Wendy breaks up."

"Again?"

"Yeah!"

"Then go with me to the raisins. You need some chicks around you. They let you forget her."

"I dont want to see sluts to some fuckin' techno music. I want Wendy." ive said whinerly and look his eyes.

"Oh ... Okay. At first come in." said Kenny and let me in. We sitting down on his couch. "So. Do you have asked Kyle to help you?"

"Yeah ... but he dont want to help me. Hes so afraid from the incident with Rebecca."

"Rebecca? Which Rebecca?" Kenny asks clueless.

"Rebecca Cotswolds. You know! The homeschooled girl."

"Oh. Now it occurs it again." he claps his forehead. "And because that, he dont want to help you."

"Yeah." i agreed.

"Hes such a pussy."

"So do you have any ideas?"

"You can go naked in her room and wait for her!" he says.

"What?" ive answered disgusted. "For what purpose?"

"Make it like Barney from How I Met Your Mother. Make the naked man."

"No!" ive yelled. "I wont to show her, how much i love her and not how to fuck her."

"You also dont want to fuck her?" he asks stupid.

"Kenny. Youre an asshole!" With that i go out of his house.

\- Half Hour Later-

After i leave Kennys house i want to be alone. I dont to see anyone. Not Kyle and of course not Kenny. This two turds dont understand me. My best friend in the whole world is a coward and Kenny is a total pervert. Nice friends i have. I walked thru the town. Before i realized ive wandered from Kennys house to the elementary school. The elementary and the high school are in one house. The elementary is on the ground floor and the high school on the first. I walked to the playground behind the school and look to the place that i hang up with the guys all the time in elementary school. Here happend so much in this time. Here Wendy beats up Cartman. Here ive kissed her for the first time without throwing her up. And here she breaks up with me for Token. She dont had the grit to told me itself. No she send her best friend Bebe. I know since it was yesterday that i should help Wendy to couple her with Kyle. At this time he was so clueless that she had feelings for him. But after then he let him fall only for Clyde. But in the last time Bebe strucks me more and more. She didnt have a boyfirnd since a year. It could be possible that she grows out of her little sweet princess role. As i think on her, i lean me against the wall and lit up a cigarette. I inhale the first and exhale the smoke into the air.

"Hey Stan. You smoke?" an all to familiar voice asks me. I turn around to see no one other than Bebe.

"Oh Bebe. Youre here?" ive asked her.

"Yeah. I had training practise with the other cheerleaders."

"Oh. Is Wendy here?" ive ask her.

"Stan. I think she dont want to see you." she says carefully.

"Why?" i asked grumpy.

"Because ... shes done with you!" she says full of compassion. "Becasue when you want you can lead me home." she offered me.

"Okay. Why not!" i accept.

Were going out of the playground of the school. I take a sip on my cigarette.

"Can i take a pull too?" Bebe asks me.

"You smoke?" i asks clueless.

"For all it gives a first time." and she take my cigarette and take a sip and exhale the smoke. Then she reachs me the cigarette. "So what happened between you and Wendy. Why does she break up!" she sounded half careful and half interested.

"After the last baseball game, were going to my house and meanwhile i want to take a shower, she saw my WhatsApp-trend with Kyle."

"And this is the reason, because Wendy breaks up!" she sound skeptic.

"Not really. Me and Kyle talking about, how hot Heidi Turner looks atleast on that party. And Kyle sends me some pictures of her."

"I cant believe that she break up with you, because you have pics from Heidi Turner on your phone."

"Me too. Ive tried to explain to her but she run away."

"Only because some pics of Heidi. I dont know that Wendy is that jealous. And thats the because she have a death glare at Heidi." she sounds suprised. "Did you talk with Kyle about that?"

"Yeah. With him and Kenny."

"And what did they say?"

"What should i say. Kyle dont trust himself, since the incident with Rebecca. And Kenny is an totally pervert."

"And what does Kenny say exactly?"

"He said, i should make the naked man like in How I Met Your Mother."

"This is typical Kenny!" she giggles."Hey, can i take one more pull."

"Sure." i reach her my cigarette. She takes it and take an deep sip and cought out because she inhale too much of the smoke.

"Are you okay?" ive asked her. She gives me back my cigarette.

"Yeah. All okay." she answered embarrased and blushing.

Before i can really look we reaching her house.

"So, here we are. Thanks for go home with me." she said.

"No Problem." ive answered. Now i really can see that she look really beautiful in her red waist. And then her blonde hair. Her beautiful face especially her wonderful green eyes. Now i really understand because every boy in my class loves her. As i was together with Wendy i dont noticed her so much. Ive only seen her with Wendy, Red, Heidi and maintenly Milly or Esther. But now i became feelings that i dont have since months or years. But it was a great feel.

"Also good night Bebe." ive smiled at her.

"Good night, Stan." she smiled too.

-Fifteen Minutes Later-

On my way home from Bebe i think about the feelings that i felt when i walked with her. The last time that ive felt this feelings i was happy with Wendy. Directly it was the first time that ive kissed her for the first time without throwing her up from my nervousness. But the vibrate of my smartphone brouhgt me out my thoughts. I took it out of my front pocket and see that it was a message from my "best" friend Kyle.

"Hey Stan, Ray from the bowling bar call me for an gig tomorrow! You have time?"

"Yeah. I can need some disversification."

"Wendy?"

"Not at all. Idk!"

"Well, see ya tomorrow!"

"See ya!" ive tipped.

That is the typical Kyle Broflovski. Everytime when i want him to talk about me and Wendy or our break ups he flew away. Why is he so afraid of that. Does this Rebecca girl have so many influence in him. But Kyle wasnt my real problem momently. The bigger problem was why i have this feelings in front of Bebe. I love Wendy and nobody else. But she break up with me because this bullshit with the pictures of Heidi Tunrer. Maybe some Super Guitar Hero can change emotions. I hope so.

-One Day Later-

I was with Kyle on the bowling bar to play some Super Guitar Hero. We do start to play here together after our adventure with the music label. Rick, the owner of the bowling bar was a great guy. He let us only play here for free, because he need some musical support on the weekends and here is one of the places that i dont see Wendy. I think this is momently the best what i could do. Looking forward and going out her sight and put her out of my thoughts.

Thats easier to say than to do. But i think a little bit Super Guitar Hero with my best friend can change my mind.

But in this moment i see her again. Bebe Stevens. Besides my ex-girlfriend Wendy Testaburger. Jesus Christ; why does this happening right now. Wendy sit with Bebe and her friends Red, Lola and Milly on the benchs and speaking about the new re-election for the new student counselor. She was it in the last four years sucessively. Everytime she have good argues and ideas to make the elementary and the high school better. And her employment for breast cancer and feminism was so huge. Since she beat up Cartman for his jokes against breast cancer, nobody wants to make any jokes about her work. Bebe, Red and the others help her every time for her candidature.

"Stan?" Kyles snips me back to reality.

"What?"

"You played the last part totally wrong. You never fails on this part. The guitar-solo from was your favorite part. Whats wrong with you?"

"Its-"

"Is it Wendy?" he ask a little bit angry.

"Partly yes. I dont know. Its totally weird. Since we break up i have feeligns that i dont felt since a long time."

"Maybe you have a crush on anyone?" Kyle asks while he starts the next song. Now the game starts Injection from Rise Against.

"I dont know."

"Do you speak since the break up with any other girls!" Kyle asks further.

"Only with Bebe! I lead her home from the cheerleading practise."

"Dude you possibly have a crush on Bebe!" he said laughly.

"No. Were just friends."

"And why does you play your favorite part from Limp Bizkit totally wrong when Wendy and Bebe came in" he ask stupid.

"Because its Wendy. I have feelings for her. I love her!"

"Oh brother" he answer and shook his head.

"You know what? I need a little break." i say and put my guitar controller down.

Kyle take his controller down too, stops the song and follow me to the bar. We take our seats on the bar. But my sights and my minds falling over to Bebe. Since ive lead her home yesterday i have feelings that i cant describe. I have a prickle in my chest. A prickle, that dont stop.

"Stan. Earth on Stan!" Kyle snips me back again in the reality. "Dude, since five minutes youre looking over to Bebe. Youre definitely have a crush on her."

"I dont have a crush on Bebe. I love Wendy."

"And why do you look over to Bebe and not to Wendy."

"Ahm ... because i have a plan in order to regain Wendy."

"Seriously?" Kyle yells angrily.

"Yes, but for that plan i want Bebe!" i trying to explain.

"Dude. Thats bullshit! You definitely have a crush on Bebe. Not on Wendy!" Kyle says.

"I dont have a crush on her. I prove it to you right now!" i snap at him and stood up.

God damnit. Im so weird. I love Wendy, at least i think so. But since ive lead Bebe home from her practise i have feelings that i dont felt since a long time. But i still love Wendy. I just need Bebe to win her heart back. Its very simple. But with every step forward in Wendys and Bebes direction, my legs will stronger more and more. And with that my heart starts to flutter. Now's the big moment. I reach to Wendys table. Okay Stan. Stand your point. I directly head to Bebe, if everybody knows, that i only had to speak with her. Not with Wendy or the others. Its only a conversation between me and Bebe.

"Hey Bebe!" i greet her but still nervous. But why am i so nervous.

"Oh. Hi Stan." she greets me back.

"Bebe can i talk to you for a minute ... alone!"

"Sure!"

She stands up from her seat and go with me outside of the bowling bar. My nervousness will be more and more. Why does i feel so. Bebe is just a friend. Okay, i really like her but only as friends. But for now i want her to win back Wendys heart. Atleast i think that.

"So why do want to talk to me alone Stan?" she asks.

Damnit. I have knots in my throat. I dont know what i want to talk to her. This is really strange. My nervousness is so hard. Calm down Stan. Stand your Point.

"Bebe i want you to regain back Wendy." im trying to sound seriously.

"Stan. She said its over. Id like to help you but Wendy dont want to see you anymore."

"But Bebe. You must understand. I love her!" i said light whinerly.

"Stan. If you really want to regain her back than we must make a plan. We have to meet somewhere." she said determined.

"Whats with Whistling Willys?" ive ask.

"Yeah of course. And what time?"

"Whats with six pm?"

"Sounds good." she said and smiled at me with this wonderful smile. My heart fluttered the hole time. Im surprised that i dont became a heart attack. Then she go back to the front door.

"Hey Bebe!" i call at her.

"Yeah." she switch back to me.

"Thanks!" i said and smile at her. She smiles back. Our eyes directly meeted each other. Then she begans to blushing a little a bit and goes back inside.

I stand in front of the bowling bar. I dont know what happened. Does Bebe really blushed from me. Whats then she have feelings for me. God Damnit. I want her to win back Wendy. Bebe is a friend and so should it be. But momently it feels so good, when i have her support to regain my ex-girlfriend. But the situation is all in all very weird and strange. I lean me against the wall of the bowling bar and put on a cigarette, light it on and inhale the first pull of smoke. And then i exhale the smoke into the air. Then Kyle comes to me. He stands beside me.

"And what does Bebe said?" he asked.

"She said she will help me to regain back Wendy." i asnwer him.

"Sounds ... great." he answers with little enthusiasm. "But think about what ive sayed. You have feelings for Bebe." and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Kyle. Thats nonsense."

"Trust me. Ive seen that when you go to her. You have only eyes for her and not for Wendy. And before you goes to her youve looked for five minutes to her. Do you think this is normal?"

Now im irritated. I love Wendy but it seems that i really have feelings for Bebe. The girl that i ask to help me to get back a girl that i possibly dont love. Fuck! How could i be so stupid? Could it be possible that i dont want to admit it? Does my relationship with Wendy crazed my feelings and emotions so hard, that i cant distinguish between friendship and love. Om my good. Im the biggest idiot, that lived forever. I could kick my ass.

Kyle meanwhile moves back to the bowling bar.

"Kyle."

"What!"

I move beside him and put my hands on his shoulders.

"Thank you Kyle. Youre right. I just have to realize that i have feelings for Bebe." i said while i hug him.

"Welcome back buddy." he hugs me back.

"Come on. Lets go back to the controllers. I want to play my part of Shotgun."

"Thats my brother!" Kyle says while he take his arm around me and i walk back with him into the bowling bar.

-One Day Later-

In the night on today i got not many sleep. Everytime when i think i could sleep, cames Bebe in my thoughts and give more sleepless hours. When im right ive slept no more than three hours. In the evening Kyle comes to me. Ive texted him that i need him. At first he dont want to help me but i can persuade him to go with me. On our way my heart begans to flutter more and more. In the morning i study my texts. I dont want to be so nervous than yesterday.

"So Stan. You know what you want to say to Bebe?" he asks searchingly.

"Yeah. I say to her that i have feelings for her."

"And what do you want to say when she asks you why she should help you to regain Wendy."

"I say her, that i was so stressed with the break up that i cant understand my true feeleings."

"Right. And what do you do when she need time to think about it?"

"I give her the time?"

"And what do you do when Wendy comes in?"

"Nice try, but Wendy never goes to Whistling Willys?"

"Stan?"

"Yeah"

"Youre ready." he says. "Come and get her.". He opens me the door. I went into the local, take a look to Kyle that gives me thumbs up. Okay Stan. You can do this. You have only to tell her that you love her. You only have to say "I love you". I look in the restaurant and see Bebe's sitting on a bench. Shes looking out of the window. So beautiful, so wonderful. She have so an pensive look. Does she think on anything? Maybe. Maybe she think about the plan, that she plan with me. Oh my god! How will she react when i confess her my feelings. Will she reply it or will she not. When not! It will destroy me totally. But then its my own fault. Ive set all to get back to Wendy that i dont noticed my own feelings. I was so blind. I hope Bebe can understand my situation.

Now its the big moment. Come On Stan. Stand your point. Make no compromisses. Explain her how you feeling. I love Bebe.

I sit me me on the bench so im now with Bebe face in face.

"Hi Bebe!" i sayed.

"Hi Stan!" she said. "Do you have a plan?"

"Not really!"

"But i have a plan. I go with Wen-"

"No Bebe. I think I dont want any plan?" i interrupt her.

"What? And why am i here?" asks a little bit grim.

"Because its ..". Come on Stan. You can do this! "Because ..." Lets go Stan. Say I love you. "Because i-"

"Because Stan Marsh have feelings for you." an unknown voice speaks from behind. Me, Bebe and some other guests and employees looking clueless in the restaurant and see an familiar and prominent silhouette.

"Morgan Freeman?" one of the employess say.

"Wait. Wait. Wait? Stan want my help to regain back Wendy." Bebe says confused.

"Thats what he said but not what he feel." said Morgan Freeman meanwhile he sit besides me.

"And why does he dont say it?" Bebe asks Mister Freemon.

"Because I-" i say.

"Like I said. He loves you." he interrupts me again.

"Let me speak, asshole" i said angry.

"Hey, dont interrupt Morgan Freeman!" one of the guests said "Yeah!" another one agreed.

"Okay! Stan have a crush on me! But why he dont said that yesterday?" Bebe asked confused.

"Because he was so confused from his own feelings. His friend Kyle wants to satisfy him but he wants to prove him that he still love Wendy. And he you agreed to help him to regain back Wendy. And after that he realized that he have feelings for you he wants to change his plan. Now his plan isnt to get Wendys heart, but your heart." he explain.

"Is that true, Stan?" Bebe asks me.

"Yes! He loves you." Morgan Freeman answer.

"Shut up asshole!" i yell at Morgan Freeman.

"Shut up, you two." Bebe yells. "Mister Freeman. Thank you for the Declaration. And Stan. Can I talk you alone?"

"Then i think my work here is done!" Mister Freeman stand up and wents to the the door.

Bebe and me standing up too and went to the other door. Then she turns around.

"Ahm. Morgan Freeman, why do you came everytime to explain all and everything?" Bebe asks.

"Because everytime when i explain antything i became a new freckle." and a new freckle appears. Then he turns around goes to the door.

Me and Bebe went out of the restaurant too. I look over to her and see that shes red of blushing. She looks on the ground with a grin. Wow, she looks so wonderful. So beautiful. Okay Stan, now is the moment.

"Bebe!" i ask without nervousness.

"Y-Yeah!" she answer.

"Can i hold your hand?"

"Yes!" and i grab her hand. Her hand is so smooth.

"Stan, is it right that you have feelings for me?" she asks me.

"Yeah. I- I really like you. I have feelings for you. But i dont understand it at first because i was so stressed from the break up with Wendy."

"Thats so sweet, Stan!"

"Do you think i throw you up, when i kiss you!"

"I hope not!" she said with a lovely grin.

"Should we try it?"

"For all it gives a first time." and she kiss me on the lips. My heart flutters so hard. After endless seconds of kissing were heading back and looking in each others eyes. Wow, I dont throw her up. That was so great. I think i overcome my throw ups. I was so happy with being by her. I love her.


End file.
